


共妻（六）

by yiyangtiannian



Category: all嘎 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all嘎 - Freeform, 云肖飞车, 战云密布 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyangtiannian/pseuds/yiyangtiannian
Summary: 一个ALL嘎小黄文，这篇战战出没
Relationships: all嘎, 云肖飞车 - Relationship, 战云密布
Kudos: 17





	共妻（六）

共妻（六）

雪白的小兔子，屎黄的小兔子，毛绒绒，乖乖巧巧，什么时候看起来都一副人畜无害的样子。

其实你错了，兔子……其实是名副其实的大色魔。

且不说他们喜欢在交配的时候排卵，简单说来就是：“哎呀，相公你进来啦？那我开始排卵生兔宝了哟……”

更简单粗暴的一年四季都发情，我们暂且不提他们可以意淫受孕，就说说在已经怀孕了状态下还能再怀别的宝宝吧，这种逆天的技能，难道不配拥有好几个老公，好几个娃爸吗？

所以说，一只兔子已经够可怕了，当两只兔子碰到了一起……

他们便能一脸纯洁的……天雷地火。

“去去去，什么情侣牙……”阿云嘎兔推了一把紧紧抱着自己腰的赞兔，刚才那突如其来的吻，撞的前齿疼。

那兔三也不动，把整个脑袋埋进小兔怀里蹭着，缩成一团，委屈极了。

小兔抬头看看日历，拍着兔三后背，在他耳边哄着：“乖，回你自己屋睡去吧。”

那兔三还是头埋在媳妇怀里，嘤嘤嘤道：“那前些时日，我们不还一床被子睡么，嘎哥哥你始乱终弃，现如今被二哥标记了就要撵我走。”

“那时你不是还没分化嘛……”这乾元坤泽有别，小兔这话一出口就心知完了，这兔三是又要闹了，他总说自己用这乾元的事情挤兑他，定是要不依不饶了。

果然那兔三抬起头来，一对水灵灵的大眼睛眼波流动着，小委屈的样子任谁看了都要哄上两哄，道：“嘎哥哥，你好生欺负人，我如今是乾元了就不是你的宝贝了么。”

那怎么能不是，这兔三是个没良心的，自己平日念他是最小的一个，荠菜丸子喂到嘴里去，就连那年节包了饺子还在包了钱的上面做了标记，挡开狗大猫二，偏偏心让他吃到，盼他新年顺顺利利，这些都被他忘性大的忘到脑后去了吧。

那兔三瘪瘪嘴似是要哭，委委屈屈道：“那爹娘走的早，那大哥二哥都欺负我，没想到你也要欺负我。”

“小祖宗，我哪里欺负你了。”小兔被他倒打一耙，磕磕巴巴张大嘴。

兔三一把把人撞回床上，又小娃吃奶似的拱进他怀里，手掀开亵衣就伸了进去，在腰间捏了两下，就抱紧那腰，头隔着亵衣蹭着那胸口，念念有词道：“娘都没有这么抱过我，你抱抱我好么……”

“哎，你啊……”阿云嘎抬起手把他揽进怀里。兔三没分化那时同少女般甜美可爱，又不娘气，整日甜甜的笑嘻嘻的，小兔第一次见他就同他投缘，日后在家里也同他最亲密，跟在自己身后买菜也乖乖巧巧，不像大公子那么怕人，也不像猫二那般总惹自己生气，一直拿他当亲弟弟喜欢。

那兔三枕着自己胳膊嘤嘤嘤的讲着他那仙家爹娘的事情，那腰间的手缓缓向上，罩住那亵衣下的小乳，像小猫踩奶那般轻轻揉捏起来。

阿云嘎早就经了人事，被两个老公从里到外开发的熟熟透透的，那滑腻的小手没轻没重的摸着，没一会那对乳尖便硬挺挺的立在胸前，身上枕着自己的孩子还在嘤嘤说话，自己却这副样子，他脸红极了，不易察觉的往后缩了缩怕吓到孩子。

他一动，怀里人住了嘴，有些疑惑的抬起头来望着他。

“嘎哥哥，你怎么了？怎么身子一直在抖？”

小兔臊得满脸通红，不好意思道：“没什么，没什么……”

兔三天真的歪了歪头，那手还伸在哥哥亵衣里，突然一把抓住手下那处，惊讶道：“嘎哥哥，你这胸前怎么硬硬的，该不是长了什么瘤子了吧，我帮你瞧瞧。”

“不用！没事！”小兔惊叫出声。

那孩子顺着他的亵衣把头钻了进去，在他硬挺的小红缨上弹了一下道：“咦，这里怎么立起来了？是生病了么？”

小兔隔着衣服去推他的小脑袋，喃喃道：“不是……没事……你你你……”

“不疼了哟，不疼了哟，帮你呼呼。”兔三奶声奶气道，含上那硬挺的小乳尖吸了起来。

一瞬间浑身都热了起来，小兔受不了这等刺激，往后缩着身子，隔着衣服去推兔三的脑袋，呻吟起来：“你！快出来！”

兔三跟个吃奶孩子一般又吸又咬那对平坦的胸脯，小兔怎么说也是个男人身形，又高高大大，断不如女人那么绵软，可兔三吃的啧啧作响，仿佛真能喝出奶一般。

“快点！”小兔身下那处莫名奇妙的跟着硬了起来，可不能任兔三再这样下去，他下了狠劲重重推了兔三一把，“让你出来！”

那兔三在衣服里拱奶一般拱了这一会，便慢慢解开他的亵衣露出头来，还是维持着那般抱着腰吸着乳的婴孩姿势，嘴里可怜兮兮的嘟囔道：“娘……”

这是把我当成他娘了？刚才讲到这孩子伤心处了，这下小兔也不好断然推开他了，只好任他拱着奶，还一下又一下拍着他的背给顺着气。

兔三打着饱嗝，把后半句嘟囔完：“子……”

那兔三两边吸了个遍，突然一下挣开小兔怀抱坐了起来，眼睛都红了。

瘪着嘴要哭，道：“难受！”

“哪里难受？”小兔亵衣还敞着，胸口全是水渍，就那么爬了起来摸上他额头，身子倒是挺热的。

兔三委屈的指了指下身，小声道：“难受……好难受嘎哥哥，我这是怎么了？”

两人视线一直向下，见兔三身下撑起个小帐篷，两人又一起抬头大眼瞪小眼起来。

兔三一瘪嘴又要开始嘤嘤嘤。

小兔赶紧把手伸进亵裤一把抓住他那物，轻轻揉着，轻声细语道：“你两个哥哥同你讲过没，这就是变成大人啦……”

兔三舒服的任那圆手替自己舒缓着，道：“舒坦……再……用点力气……”

小兔被他一说恼了，就要把手拿出来：“学会了没？自己弄！”

“不会不会！你再帮我弄一会嘛……”兔三一把按住那手使劲压着，又亲了亲那人的嘴唇撒娇道，“我不会的，嘎哥哥教教我嘛……”

小兔只好继续揉着那物，可是越揉越大，尺寸同兔三那清秀长相倒是不相配。

兔三被他服侍着命根子，舒服的只哼哼，整个人挂在小兔身上，在他耳边道：“嘎哥哥，你手酸不酸？”

“酸啊，你快出来……”

“出哪里？”兔三眨了眨眼睛，不解道。

小兔脸更红了，这让他如何解释，只好默默加快手上的速度。

两人身子蹭在一起，刻意压低的粗喘声回荡在屋里。

“嘎哥哥，好像要……要出来了……”那兔三揽紧他，身子随着他的动作起伏着，脸色潮红。

小兔赶紧更卖力的伺候着那小祖宗的命根子。

兔三尖叫起来，嘴里喊着：“完了完了，出不来了，那劳什子该不是坏了吧！”

阿云嘎赶紧低下头瞧着那处，手上动作更快了，哄着道：“快了快了！”

“不行不行！”兔三喊的更大声了，把小兔的脑袋往胯下按，哭唧唧道：“嘎哥哥，你快给我瞧瞧是不是坏了！”

“没坏没坏！我手酸你快些嘛！”

“出不来出不来！你快瞧瞧！”兔三死命按住那天鹅般的颈子，把那漂亮的脸按到自己高昂的命根子前。

下一秒，那宝贝就溅出了滚烫的白浊，射了阿云嘎一脸。

兔三舒服的长长的吐了一口气，把身下人拽了起来，就见那精致的轮廓分明的脸上全是自己的东西，那白液溅在红嘟嘟的唇上，正缓缓的往下淌。

“嘎哥哥，对不起啊……”兔三一脸抱歉的去摸他的脸，手指划过脸庞，按了按嘎哥哥的嘴角，把那嘴角正挂着的自己的白浊抹进他嘴里去。

小兔不好跟他发作默默擦了擦脸，推了他一把，咬着嘴唇道：“这下舒服了吧，快走吧，一会你二哥回来了，见了你在这，非要打起来不成。”

猫二跟兔三十分不对付，自己念兔三乖巧又最小，偏心兔三一些。那猫二次次跟在后面望天望地的，似乎要咬碎银牙，兔三也是，平时都很听话，只要猫二在的场合，每次都要挥舞着逗猫棒作天作地。

可兔三像没听见一般，又往前凑了凑，一把推倒小兔，就拽下他的裤子，一把抓住他的命根子道：“嘎哥哥，我会了，我看你这也难受的很，不如我也帮帮你。”

“不用了……”小兔被推了个仰躺，分身被抓着，双腿想合也合不上。

“哪有你帮我，我不帮你的道理，我也帮帮你吧。”兔三一本正经道。他从小兔脸上刮下自己的精华，抹在他胸口，跟标地盘一般，将那白浊抹了个均匀。

“别……住手……”小兔身子本就敏感，被那兔三状似天真的揉搓了这一圈，早就情动不已，身下那处小穴一张一翕，期待什么插进来。他只好紧紧夹住腿，夹住了兔三作恶的手。

兔三的手不能作恶，偏了偏头，漂亮的大眼睛眨了眨道：“嘎哥哥，你做什么夹住我呀，你夹住我的手我可怎么拿出来呀。”

小兔一听这话，脸红的微微分开腿，连穴口也跟着张了开，兔三根本没将手拿出来，直接往下摸去，摸到穴口叫了起来：“呀，这里怎么流了这么多水？”

一下被人摸了那处，阿云嘎呻吟出声，可这身子同其他男人欢好过，也成了结，少不得有些抗拒，他身子颤着，按住兔三手道：“我被你二哥标记过，你莫要……”

那兔三瞬间眼里就含了泪水，骂道：“他混蛋！”

“战战，不可这样！”小兔有些手足无措。

那兔三竟小声哭了起来：“他就是个混蛋，你又不是他一人的，他凭什么标记你，他眼中还有没有大哥，还有没有我……”

“别哭了别哭了……”小兔去抹那兔三的小脸，心下怜惜他，也不是不能做那事，便少不了自己吃点苦头罢了。

“我便找他拼命去！”兔三一边哭一边嘀嘀咕咕。

小兔叹了一口气，翻过身来，将自己摆了个前低后高的姿势，害羞的翘起雪白的臀来，他毕竟是坤泽，那两瓣比一般男子来的挺翘肥大，如今就这么微微抖着白颤颤冲着兔三，他扭过头满脸通红道：“你……你会吗？”

兔三默默的舔了一下嘴唇，眼睛盯着那柔嫩的穴口，瞧那小嘴一张一合的勾引男人，他慢慢将手放在那臀肉上揉捏起来。他本就出尘清艳，如今像那仙子被勾引的入了凡尘，细若无骨的双手在那雪臀上捏着，那仙子兔三额上覆了一层薄汗，突然低声开口道：“我不会呀，怎么弄那事，你来教我……”

他拉住那人细腰，把人拉了起来，让他坐在自己身上，让那光滑的背贴着自己的前胸。

小兔跨坐在他身上，又怕自己重压到他，自己虚虚撑着，双腿都跟着打颤，兔三那宝贝不知何时又站了起来，顶在自己臀瓣里摩擦着，次次滑过穴口。

兔三搂紧那人脖颈，又伸手去前面抓他的乳，在他耳边道：“嘎哥哥，你说要怎么弄啊，插哪里？”

小兔本就蹲在他身上，身下那处嘀嗒嘀嗒滴着淫水，那兔三又滑来滑去似乎插不对地方，急的他满头大汗，教训道：“插那里啊……”

“到底是哪里啊，你不说我怎么知道插哪里啊，我又没做过。”

“那里啦。”

“你的哪里？哪里嘛……”

“小……小穴……插我的穴……”小兔涨的满脸通红，不知道自己怎么可以在弟弟面前说出这样淫荡的话。

兔三饶有探索精神的往那淌水的小肉洞捅进一根手指，“是这吗？这么小真的能插进去吗？”

突然被捅了穴，小兔闷哼一声，兔三那纤细优雅的手指在那里面搅动着，缓缓又插了几根手指进去。

兔三把哥哥脸扳过来香了一个，见他已是双眼涣散，喘着粗气诞下津液的情动模样，手下更加大力的插着，扑哧扑哧进出小穴，竟是插出了阵阵的水声。

他这娘子虽是坤泽，可外形是个不折不扣的男人，高高大大，没有一丝女人的模样。此时这样的男人被自己抱在怀里，浑身自己的白浊，那平素有些拘谨的脸也因为情动而如同荡妇一般，连肉肉的屁股都随着自己手指的抽插而前后摇摆着，这滋味真是美。

兔三缓缓的声音甜腻腻的，抽了抽鼻子道：“嘎哥哥，接下去我该做什么呢……”

小兔双眼迷离，这孩子大概是脑袋不太灵光，言传是不好用了，唯有身授，他下身缓缓抬起，让那圆头被淫水弄湿，自己扶着对准穴口，缓缓坐了下去。

“啊哈……”这身子既是想要，可又先认了主，如今跟偷情一般排斥其他男人，一下被破开，疼痛难忍。

身后的兔三也是不好受，他趴在小兔背上委屈道：“嘎哥哥，要是实在疼，我们不要做了，一会待我二哥回来，我便砍了他……”

“不要砍他……”小兔一听急了，眼边滚出泪珠来，一咬牙整根坐下。

终于插了进来，小兔头上已是满头大汗，他轻轻摇着臀，上下动着，身体里排斥的痛苦又混合着性欲的快感，既想让兔三拿出去，又想让他狠狠插一插，他呻吟着不停起伏着，嘴里道：“嗯哈……嗯哈……你快些做完，才不会碰到你二哥……”

兔三瘪着嘴似乎又要哭，一把把小兔推回床上跪好，自己肏了起来：“我哪里有那么快？”

“太……快了……不要，太快了……”小兔被他插的大力摇晃起来，也不知道柔柔弱弱的孩子哪来那春风化雨大总攻的架势。

那孩子一边插一边委屈道：“嘎哥哥，你太紧了，咬的我难受，你松一松么……”

小兔只好努力张开穴口，可他却进的更深。

“你这挨千刀的小兔崽子……”被人撞得移了位置，又被拉回来跪好，小兔低声哼唧着。

“你……你骂我……你不疼我了……”那兔三一边干一边哭唧唧起来。

自己是挨肏的他哭什么？小兔喘着粗气扭过头来亲了亲他道：“别哭呀……”

谁特么哭了？兔三把那脑袋扭回去，让他跪好，继续打着桩。

一哭二闹三上吊就可以解决的笨蛋母兔子，自己还装个什么劲。

兔三仿佛骑马一般骑着那草原来的鞑靼母兔子，边干便舒爽的扬起脖子：“娘……娘……”

“你……你叫我什么……”那身上的孩子舒爽快乐的失了控，死死的肏进他的穴里，一直顶到生殖腔里，仿佛要重新标记他。

“我叫你娘子呀……”兔三把身下男人扭过来，摆成个双腿大开的姿势，又重新插了进去……

猫二急匆匆回家的时候正在廊上撞见兔三。

兔三红光满面的，周身似乎都罩了一层灵力。

擦身而过的瞬间，兔三突然望了望天，开口对猫二道：“过了零时了，不是你的班儿了，你急匆匆去哪呀？”

猫二停住脚步，弟弟靠过来，道：“第一抱是我的了。”

“什么？”猫二睁大眼睛。

兔弟弟笑嘻嘻，露出一口小白牙，仙子一般笑道：“嘴误，第一炮。”

（TBC）


End file.
